Redeeming a Reason
by Lilly Winters
Summary: In the midst of his peers, Zim receives nothing but rejection. Dib's life is no different. But wil they be the answer to saving each other? It is odd to think that there may be a friend hiding within your enemy's shadow. Dib and Zim Friendship.


**A/N**

**This story is told in the point of view of Zim. He speaks about the rejection of being different among his peers. Yet he finds Dib, someone different yet just like him. And so they save each other.**

**This is NOT a Zadr. This is a Zadf (Zim and Dib Friendship)**

**This story is dedicated to all of those who are considered a foreigner in this world. We may not 'belong' and we may not be like them, but guys, you are worth loving and you are the true fighters and conquerors of this world. They may reject you and they may stab you, but you are a person and a person worth fighting for. Don't give up. Always know that even if you can't see it, there is an answer to your dreams. I have felt rejection and I have felt pain and just like me, you all have a story. You are the author of your story. Not those idiots that can't see how great you really are. Get rid of them and find the people who deserve you. You are worth so much more. I don't know what your standing point is, but either way, God loves you. Never forget that there is someone who will be fighting for you. And I am one of those people. Though I am a stranger and you do not know me, you will be in my thoughts. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**I do not own Invader Zim.**

If I cover my eyes, will it all go away? Will the rejection of those around me finally fade? As my boots walk the empty halls, I peer at the walls closing around me. A glance into the classrooms and I see them watching, waiting. There goes that strange kid, I hear them whisper, the one so odd. We do not understand, we cannot comprehend. Why must he be different? In this puzzle of life, his piece is unfitting with jagged corners and a rugged print. He distorts the picture, he blurs the portrait.

Wipe away the metallic PAK which hangs from his back. Cover the ruby auras known as his eyes. Hide the antennas that twitch with each insult and piercing pain flung his way. Ignore the kid that sits in the lonely corner of the room, concealed by the veil of doubt.

They are all the same. With each being, a child prowls. They all think the same: Should I sacrifice my status for that of another? What if I am seen showing compassion to him? Why, I would fall! Tumbling down the ladder into the midst of the pit, only to be cradled in the breath of ache leaving scarred eyes. Certainly not, I cannot be seen lurking around the foreigner.

And so it remains. Each day is the same. I walk the path which has been carved for me and me alone. A ghost of what they will never accept, I faze through everyone as though I do not exist. They do not look my way. They do not hear me scream. I bleed inside, yet no one sees.

Perhaps you are different? With your jagged hair, a marker for all to see; behind those glasses, do you hide? I know you all too well. A shining star in the middle of your father's path. Much is expected for you later in life. Much further down the road, that is. If you survive now, if you march through the bitter rejection, surely you will gain much in this life, right?

Right?

But what of me, your symmetrical peer? With a life much like yours, we are too blind to see. How is it we are alone yet so many swarm around us in our daily lives? I long to feel the presence of happiness; a day in which no fear exists. Will I wake on my deathbed? Or shall I barely scrape through and manage to place a hand in the doorway at the end?

Brother, can you not see? True we are different, you and me. But what of the pain? What of the blood? With each reoccurring nightmare that plagues our fatigued minds, do you not wake at night and dream of me, the one who will accept you?

I, too, have touched the hollow absence which scratches my heart. So now I extend a hand, I long to reach; I do see you. There you are, hanging from a rope. The others, they sneer as they stand above and watch you dangle. It is I, the one who grasps your hand. I am the one you dreamed of, I am the one you have for so long searched. They glare at me with menacing scolds. As I pull you up and lay you down, I draw a claw down the path in which your tears have etched.

Take my hand, do not fear. Push past their sneering whispers which bring you closer and closer to death. I am your light, you have been found. Walk with me and leave this darkness. They are blind, they cannot see. Perhaps someday the cover will be lifted from their eyes. But till that day arrives, I shall remain. We may stumble, we may fall but with you by my side, we shall triumph over all.

**A/N**

**Some may think that it is ridiculous that I put so much thought into something as simple as a cartoon, but I like for stories to have a deeper meaning, even if it is as simple as a cartoon. I hope that the readers of this saw the real meaning behind this story. It isn't a dramatic story about Zim and Dib. It is much deeper than that and talks about the pain and rejection that goes on every day. People never realize it, but if they just take out a moment of their time to talk to the person in the shadows, you never know. You may be just the one thing that person needed to know that there is something worth living for in this world. And for all the haters, what does it matter? They're the ones missing out, right?**


End file.
